German Patent Application No. 27 27 244 generally describes an engine mount of the type mentioned above. The throttle port thereof is located in the part of the partition wall, i.e., the compensating part, which can move or oscillate between the working chamber and the compensating chamber and is of short length. The motion of the compensating part of the partition wall is limited to an order of magnitude of a few tenths of a millimeter by stops placed on both its sides. The operating characteristics as well as the possibility of ease of manufacture are not very satisfying in this prior art design. The guarantee of little play of the movable parts of the partition wall create great difficulties under practical operating conditions.